Sexy Timeu
by Eden-of-the-moon
Summary: I don't even know how to explain this story. Takes place after the movies..? We have some lime in there, so please read u v u
1. Oh bby

OOC: Hello there! This is a story I wrote with a friend, so please don't take anything to seriously. Okay? Okay! :D Please enjoy, and we do not own the characters.

* * *

As Saki walks into the room she finds that Takizawa is not there.

While she was in there, Akira walked in naked (he didn't expect her to be in there of course.) and spotted Saki. "OH SHIT." He yelled.

However Saki was on his bed out cold.

"Oh sweet! She's asleep!" He exclaimed, walking to his bed so he can take advan- I mean try to wake her up. After a few moments, he lied down next to her and tried to wake her up, "Sakkiiiii-chan. Wake up."

"mmmmmmm" saki didn't realize where she was or what was going on, but she grabbed hold of Takizawa and put her head on his chest. Only than did she realize what she was doing, but that didn't matter, she didn't let go.

"Good morning." He looked down at her face and was tempted to start taking adva- wait she would like it, it's not rape.

Saki looks up at Takizawa with a sad look on her face, "Hey I had a fight with Osugi and he won't leave me alone...can I stay here for the night?"

"Well yeah, of course." Now he felt bad about wanting to do _things_ to Saki.

"Thanks I really appreciate it." Saki got up and kissed Takizawa on the cheek, and than lied down again on his lap with a smile.

"Yeah..." Even though it shouldn't, he was highly turned-on by what Saki did, which gave him an erection.

Saki opened her eyes, and they were wide. She decided to let go and just lean on Takizawa. "Do you really want to do it that bad?" she had a smile on her face but she didn't know what to do next.

"Of course I do." He looked at her with a straight face, "What else do you think."

"um...well...I..." She now was nervous and didn't know what to say.

He placed his finger to her lips, "You don't need to say anything, if you aren't ready we don't have to."

She slid his hand away from her mouth, "No that's not it...I just haven't done anything like this before."

TIME FOR CLIFF HANGERS :D … Because we have to be done for now. We should finish during school :D

Angelika: I am Saki and I don't indent my part just to let you know. And for everyone who has seen Death note if you think Light is better then L you are crazy L is way better.

Saki: Wait no, I'm Saki silly cat dog. :V But this fanfic is made because we were watching the abridged series, and fanfiction (and I'm just a pervert~ c: This place needs more Saki x Taki lemon.)

BYE :D


	2. Osugi the Duck

He whispered to her as romantically as he could, and said, "Shhh... It only hurts the first time."

Saki blushed at what he said and couldn't look into his eyes. she nodded her head waiting for what would come next.

Takizawa bent down and kissed her, gently but passionately. "You taste good~", he told her.

Saki glared at him but then smiled. She then pushed him over and started to kiss him, but she stopped. "..."

He looked up at her, "Is something wrong?" He was worried that he had done something to upset her.

"hmm...no" Sakis face was emotionless. She rolled over with her back facing Takizawa. After a while Saki got up to go to the kitchen, when she came back she had a bagel.

"Damn, I thought you brought me a sandwich." He said jokingly.

Saki smiled taking a huge chunk off the bagel. and putting the rest into Takizawa's mouth. "Now why would I make you a sandwich?" She continued with his joke.

He chewed on the bite of bagel that Saki had put into his mouth, "Thats what girls are for," he paused, "Making men sandwiches."

She laughed sitting down on the bed. Suddenly a black cat ran into the room landing on Saki's lap, scratching her face, then running off again.

He was confused. He didn't even remember bringing a cat into the shopping mall, and the fact the cat had made it into their room was weird. "Saki, did you bring a cat in here. Oh, and is your face okay?"

"No, I didn't and I'm okay." She got up to wash the blood off her face but soon fell to the ground, and blacked out.

He wondered if Angelika had brought in the cat to play, but that didn't matter right now. He was worried about Saki. "Saki?" He got out of the bed, and kneeled down next to her.

~~Short time skip!~~

When Saki woke she was on the bed but no one was in her sight. She still felt a little dizzy and her head hurt.  
Takizawa walked back into the room (this time fully clothed) with a bowl of food. He noticed she was awake, and sat the bowl down next to her. "Need anything?"

"No...I'm fine" She rubbed her head sitting up. She looked at a clock on the wall that read 8:00 am. "AH, I HAVE TO GO!" She rushed to her feet but fell into Takizawa's arms due to her still feeling ill.

He shook his head, "Nope, until you feel better you have to rest. Okay?" He looked down at her to wait for her response.

She sat down again with an unpleased look, she really didn't want to sit around doing nothing.

"I'll stay with you, it won't be too bad." He layed her back into the bed, and put the covers over her. "What did you need to do?"

"I promised Asako I would spend the day with her, and help her with something..." She looked away from him.

"Saki, you aren't feeling well. If you do go out somewhere, you might feel worse." He didn't like the thought of her getting worse, "Besides, Asako should understand, she is your sister after all."

"Okay, I'll stay." She gave him a smile and closed her eyes.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "So, what would you like to do first?" He asked smiling at her.

She opened her eyes smiling and said, " another kiss would lift my spirits."

He chuckled, "With pleasure~" He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

When he pulled away she asked "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do~" He replied.

"Well that doesn't make things easy because I don't have a clue as what to do."

He thought for a moment, "What I have in mind wouldn't be good for someone who is sick."

Saki continued to smile, "Your such a perv. But I'm not sick, my head just hurts a little. I don't mind we can do it now."

"You passed out last time we tried. You sure you won't pass out again?" He asked her.

"I...I'll be okay, I'm sure of it." She looked at him with a sure face and a smile.

He sat down beside her, raising her up so he could make love to her more easily. He then leaned forward to kiss her for like... the 69th time. (See what I did there?)

Saki trembled waiting for what would come next.

Takizawa slipped his hand into the back of her shirt (Which seems impossible, how do you put a hand in fabric what is this.) and felt she was trembling.

Saki could see that he wasn't so sure about her, "I'm okay, keep going."

"If we are doing this, we need to take this off." He unbuttoned/unzipped the jacket that Saki was wearing, and threw it across the room.

At the same time Saki slipped off his shirt throwing it to the side of the room.

He slowly leaned over her, that way he would be the one on top and could do all sorts of things to Saki. (Heh. |D)

All of a sudden the door flung open.

Osugi was really pissed off. He figured Saki would have come here, but he didn't think she would come here and do _that._

Saki didn't know what to do but lay there motionless. She couldn't look at him anymore and looked away. Pulling Takizawa down to hide herself.

Takizawa gave Osugi the finger, and then hugged Saki. 凸(｀△´＋） ... (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ) "Oh bby" ლ(╹◡╹ლ) Grope Grope

Osugi was still mad and getting worse, "SAKI, SAKI LOOK AT ME. YOU KNOW YOUR SISTER IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOU LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MALL. SAKI!"

Saki didn't say anything and was still clinging to Takizawa.

Takizawa was mad because he was interrupted from his sexy times for the second time within the last few days, "FUCK YOU OSUGI, I SHOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO HELP FIND YOU FROM KUROHA, WHY DON'T YOU GO RAPE HER SO SHE WILL CUT OFF YOUR JOHNNY."

Osugi started to stomp twords them wanting to hit Takizawa.

Saki was now trembling not wanting any of this to go on anymore.

Takizawa pet Saki so he could try to comfort her, "If you are really worried about Saki then stop yelling." He glared at the duck man.

Osugi stared at Takizawa standing next to the bed, "I am worried but I'm also mad for her leaving me and then this." He made a fist and swung at Takizawa hoping to hit him. (If he even could)

"What if you hit her just now." He threw a punch back at Osugi, and hit him in the tummy. (Because Osugi is a tall duck.)

Saki didn't know what to do, she disn't want anyone to get hurt. "STOOOPPPP!" she yelled still trembling under Takizawa.

Just to piss off Osugi even more, he gave Saki a kiss, "It'll be okay, don't worry."

She nodded then looking at Osugi who was getting worse.

Osugi took out.. his giant robotic panda. "I'll make my Panda-kun hurt you if you won't give me Saki." His panda was a "giant" panda, from a kid's store.

Saki looked at him with a confused face thinking he was crazy. (probably was)

Takizawa looked at him, maybe more confused than Saki was (Him and the duck are both guys, so he should be confused about why Osugi likes kids toys. Maybe.) "Osugi, get the fuck out of here and let me and Saki make love."

Osugi was mad with Takizawa making it worse "WHAT...WHY WOULD I LET YOU DO THAT WHEN SAKI AND I ARE DATING!" (so he thinks)

Saki was confused as to what anyone was saying and just sat up letting Takizawa slide off her.

Takizawa got out of the bed, and walked over to his phone which was I don't even know far away. He called Juiz and asked her to get rid of Osugi, by having the NEETs steal him, and do some naked party thing, to which she accepted.

By the time he turned around Osugi was gone and Saki sat there with a sadish face looking out the window.

"Saki, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Hmm, oh nothing just wish this didn't have to happen." She got up walking twords Takizawa and giving him a kiss followed by a hug resting her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back because that's what couples do in movies, "Well, he is gone now. I don't think he can get threw that many people, okay?" He looked down and smiled, "So be happy, okay?"

Saki smiled back at him but not letting go, " Okay, I'll be happy and never be sad again k."


	3. Jesus Cakes

"Don't hide your emotions though, if you are sad, you are sad. Don't not ever be sad, okay?" NO MOTION BECAUSE I'M STUPID.

She looked at him surprised but just smiled and said "I love you" resting her head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Saki~~~"

Saki let go and walked over to the bed lying down to rest.

"Are you going to sleep now?" He asked her, sad because it hasn't happened yet. (Not implying anything, but guys are like that... I think.;;)

"No, I'm just resting it is the morning after all." She turned over so she could look at Takizawa better.

"Alright, just tell me if you need anything." Umm... he did nothing.

~Few hours later~

Saki was taking a shower hoping that would make her feel more awake.

Takizawa walked in because he wanted to pee, and also because he wanted to watch Saki take a shower. He made sure he was really quiet, so she wouldn't notice that he was in there.

Saki noticed a slight sound and stopped to listen but nothing happened so she went back to what she was doing.

He climbed onto a tabletop thing so he could see her, and hopefully she wouldn't see him.

Saki looked up and saw Takizawa out of the corner of her eye so to make things difficult she sat down near the curtain.

He peeked over the top of the shower curtain, because people don't normally look at the ceiling while they take a shower, or at least he doesn't, but he couldn't really see too much of her. But some was better than none.

Saki took a little water and threw it at Takizawa laughing when it hit him.

He paused for a moment and then remarked, "If you splash water at me, I might as well just get in the water with you." The idea of getting in the water sounded really good to him, for one, because he hadn't yet showered today, and two, he gets to be in a shower with Saki. (Longer thing cause I can't sleep... ; A;""""")

Saki opened the shower curtain inviting Takizawa in.

~5 years later~

"NO, STOP THAT, YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!" Saki was yelling at Kuan ya (now 5 years old) who was climbing the shelves. She was also holding Sabrina (now 3 years old) who was sleeping through all the noise. Saki was on her own because after she was pregnant Takizawa left her.

A weirdo jumped through a window and hid behind the couch. |D

Saki jumped and turned around while Kuan ya got down and hid behind her.

"Saki stop being stupid." Takizawa yelled at her getting out from behind the couch.

"What! me, who was the one who left me with two kids to look after alone, BAKA!" Saki glared at him waiting for a answer.

"I needed to find Angelika. I thought the kids would like her." He said while going back to the window, and picking up the mini shiba. (because his Takizawa's mom took her)

Kuan ya ran up to the little dog hugging her. Saki was still mad that it took him 3 years to come back. "How can it take you three years to find your mom and you didn't even tell me what you were doing...AGAIN." Now speaking in a calm voice.

"I didn't know if you wanted a dog." He replied normally.

Saki walked up to Takizawa and hugged him, starting to cry, "I missed you so much, stop taking so long to come back."

He pet her on the head because Saki is now his kitty cat, "I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Saki hugged him even tighter.

He let go of her and looked at their kids, "What's the younger ones name?"

"Her name is Sabrina" Saki smiled looking at Sabrina still asleep in her arms.

"OH YEAH SAKI HOLD UP." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of cat ears that he got somewhere. (Mixing Morita and Taki okay they look too alike.)

"..." Saki stepped back a little confused as to why he had cat ears.

He placed them on her head and then stepped back to look at her, feeling accomplished. "You look cute as a cat girl, that's why." He added, "You are now my kitty."

Saki smiled tilting her head. (I cant think of anything to say to all this)

Kuan ya gasped loudly like little children do, because she was happy, "Mommy looks pwetty!"

Saki looked down at Kuan ya who was pulling on her pants.

Takizawa looked at Kuan ya, who had grown a lot since he last saw her, and then realized he brought something for her too. "Kuan ya, come here." He took out a bag of dress up clothes, because little girls play dress up, or maybe it was just me. Wait, Takizawa is a guy. And where does he keep all this.

Saki noticed that it was 8:00 pm and decided that it was time for the kids to go to bed. She walked up to their room and closed the door facing Takizawa who was waiting for her.

He glomped her, bringing both of them to the ground, "Hi."

Saki lyed there wrapping her arms around him. "Are you tired? You should go take a bath and rest." She kissed him on the cheek.

He thought about it for a few moments, "Will you join me?" あなたわバカです (´ε` )

She paused for a moment " sure, if that's what you wish."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to wherever the hell a bath would be in their home/mall thong place. (Keeping spelling error there, adds to our story ;D)

When they got there the tub was already filled. They paid no attention to it and jumped in.

Once they got into the tub, Takizawa splashed her with water like little kids do.

Saki splashed him back hoping to hit him enough.

"Wait Saki stop." He paused her. He looked around at the tub and realized it was already filled. "Saki did you fill the tub."

"No I didn't…I thought you did."

".. Huh." He ignored the fact, and then splashed her back.

"hey"Saki splashed him back and hugged him to stop him from splashing her back.

"Hello." He stared at her.

"it's the only way to get you to stop. Aren't you tired?" She smiled at him waiting for a answer.

wOW WELL I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. "It's not that late yet." WOW THIS SHOULD BE YURI WHAT IF HE TURNS INTO A GIRL.


End file.
